Lay Your Hands On Me
by whoresontequila
Summary: After catching her boyfriend of seven years in bed with her room mate Meredith escapes back to Seattle. Now after two years he's back to win over her heart little does he know she has a few secrets of her own. Will he win her back? Or is the past to much?
1. In My Heart Forever

_In the brightest hour_

_Of my darkest day I__ realized_

_What is wrong with me_

Derek Sheppard sat at Joe's Bar Scotch neat in hand, debating whether or not to just go to her house and get it over with. They where going to be starting their intern year together in a few days and it would probably be better if he didn't spring the fact that after two years he was back for her. Back to win her heart once more. He went through a long period of time where he almost flunked out of med school because he was staying up late almost every night doing what ever it took to forget her.

_Can't get over you_

_Can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter-skelter,_

_ romance from the start _

He hadn't noticed the music before but now he was very much aware of the acoustic guitar playing in the background. It was such a beautiful noise… so familiar. Once again his thoughts went back to Meredith, it had been two years she was probably over him by now. Probably had some hot shot boyfriend who would-. He couldn't even think it what he did to her was horrible he hated himself for it. He still remembered the look on her face when he told her. Never had he ever seen someone look so… broken.

_Take these memories_

_That are haunting me_

_Of a paper women cut into shreds_

_By her own pair of scissors_

_She'll never forgive him..._

_She'll never forgive him..._

The voice was soft and beautiful, just like he remembered her playing for him so many nights in their seven year relationship. It was weird whoever it was that was singing sounded so much like Meredith that it was scary. It couldn't be her, though. She was terrified of playing in front of strangers. Suddenly the song kicked up

_Because days! _

_Come and go!_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

Derek looked up from his drink for the first time at the women who was singing on stage. He was wrong it was Meredith. Her once long dark hair was shorter a couple inches past her shoulder, it was lighter then he remembered. She wore the same jeans she had on the night she packed up and left him coupled with a black halter top. She looked slightly older, more mature but still just as beautiful as she was when he first fell in love with her so long ago.

Her stage fright from when they where together was gone she belted out the song like there was no one but herself in the room. She had a smile plastered on her face a smile that he knew was fake. It was to toothy, Meredith's real smile was a subtle grin.

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night_

_Hanging over from another good time_

_With another boy... little dirty boy_

_You should listen to this story of a life_

Memories of her singing just to him flooded back to him and he wondered if maybe she had given up surgery it didn't seem likely she loved the idea of being a doctor but two years was a long time.

He stared at her mesmerized buy her beauty. He could still fell her gentle loving touch all over his body. Her lips at his ear whispering that she loved him.

_You're my heroine-in this moment _

_I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams_

_All these drugs all these women_

_I'm never forgiven... _

_this broken heart of mine_

Worst of all he could still see the look on her face when he told her. It had haunted him every moment of everyday since he last saw her. And then having to watch her walk away was possibly the hardest thing he very had to do even harder then actually telling her.

He looked up again this time there eyes locked. She looked surprised and for the first time since he had walked in her smile turned into a frown she tripped over the word and dropped the mike all the while never taking her eyes from his, he could have sworn that he saw those blue-green eyes that had haunted his dreams and waking life for the past two years, fill with tears a few fell but she whipped them away as soon as they fell,

_One last chance _

_Before I go, _

_Dry your tears _

_It is time to let you go _

_One last chance before I got _

_Dry your tears it is time to let you go, _

She finished the last verse with less enthusiasm then she had before her heart it seemed was no longer in it. It felt like daggers were being stabbed in his heart he was here hurting her again just by his mere presences. Tears stung his own eyes but he made no movement to stop them from falling. As he watched her hurriedly leave the bar with an unlit cigarette in her mouth and tears streaking her face. Great had he really driven her back to that nasty habit? With a sigh Derek rose from the bar and headed back to his apartment for yet another night that would be spent trying to forget.


	2. Close Encounters

Meredith yawned loudly as she came into work on her very first days an intern she had hardly gotten any sleep over the past few nights. His face had kept her up the, it was the face of a broken man. He looked so sad, her heart yearned for the man she had fallen so deeply in love with so long ago. No, Meredith thought forcefully she would not go there again he hurt her it was his fault. He deserved to be unhappy.

What the hell was he doing in Seattle anyways? This was her turf he wasn't allowed here. Meredith scoffed at herself of course he was allowed here but it was a little more then screwed up that he had showed up in her hometown. Did he want her back? No she seriously doubted that one. He had made his choice when he screwed her dorm mate. Tears stung Meredith's eyes but she blinked them away she wouldn't cry over him not again she had already wasted to many tears on him. Part of her was panicking did he know? She had been harboring a secret their secret for the past two years, she wasn't ready to let anyone know and she sure as hell wasn't ready to share that secret not with him.

Meredith sighed as she pulled her scrubs over head why did he always consume her thoughts even after two damn years?

"Meredith?" came his soft voice Meredith closed her eyes praying to god it was just a figment of her imagination and not him actually being there. But this is Meredith were talking about, so of course it was the actual Derek.

"Meredith."

She looked in the opposite direction his voice was coming and engaged a bubbly looking blond women in conversation.

"Hey, I'm Meredith."

The women next to her looked over and smiled brightly. "Hey, Meredith I'm Izzie, Izzie Stevens. It's really nice to meet you."

"You too." Meredith said in a voice that Derek recognized as her fake cheery voice.

"Um, Meredith I think that guy is staring at you."

"Hm, really?", Meredith didn't bother looking over her shoulder she knew Izzie was talking about.

"Yeah he's cute too, very cute."

"And a complete ass.", with that Meredith got up from her seat and headed out the door.

It was around lunch time before Derek finally caught Meredith alone after she had escaped into an stairwell for a little privacy. Derek say her go in with a pained look on her face. He fallowed her immediately. She was sitting on the bottom stair curled up with her knees pulled to her chest and face buried in her arms. He could hear quiet little sobs coming from her.

"Mer," he whispered sitting down next to her. "Meredith talk to me please."

"Go away Derek, please just leave me the hell alone."

Derek sighed. "No."

She looked up at him anger burning in her blue-green eyes. "Fine." She spat, "I'll leave." She stood up and had her hand on the door handle before he grabbed her arm in a gentle grasp and pulled her away toward him. They looked at each other faces inches part both breathing heavily.

"Why are you doing this?" Meredith asked her voice was weak, broken. The women standing in front of him was so different from the one that he had once knew. The confidence that once seemed to come to her so effortlessly was gone and replaced with insecurity. And what had caused this change? Derek had to wonder, was it him? Of course it was Derek had done what no one before him had done before he had broken the unbreakable.

"Why am I doing what Meredith?"

Meredith pulled away out of his arms as far as the little stairwell would allow. "You knew I was coming to Seattle for my residency. Why did you come here then? You hurt me so badly Derek and all I asked was that you leave me the hell alone and you can't even do that!! You can screw my room mate while I'm away visiting my sick mother but you can't leave me the hell alone."

"Mer, I told you I was drunk and really messed up it was a mistake the worst of my life and she was going on and on about some guy you were talking to in your science class and I just-"

"You just thought ha! Seven years means nothing to her maybe she'll cheat on me with that science guy so I should screw her over before she gets the chance."

"No I-I have no idea what to think. All I know is that I love you and I haven't been happy for one second that we've been apart."

"Derek, Please just leave."

"I can't do that."

"Why? Don't you think that you owe me that much?"

"I was going to ask you to marry me Meredith."

Meredith looked away and laughed bitterly. "I can one up you on that one Derek. I was pregnant." Meredith's hand flew to her mouth in disbelieve. Had she really just told Derek that they had a kid together? She wasn't planning on telling him ever, never in a million years her daughter was hers and hers alone Derek gave up any rights he had to her when he decided to bed one of her closest friends.

"Did you… did you keep it?"

"Her I kept her."

"What's her name?"

"Madeline Nicole Shepherd."

"So she's mine?" He asked in awe as he sat down his eyes were huge in disbelief.

"Of course she's yours damn it! I wasn't the one whoring around!"

"Of course I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just a lot to process. Why didn't you tell me?"

Meredith sighed her defenses were slowly falling down. "You hurt me and I was terrified of what was happening to me. I still had two years left until I graduated. I didn't have time to take care of a child."

Derek stood up and grabbed Meredith's face gently with his large hands pulling her to him his pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, Meredith made no attempt to pull away, not even when he pressed his lips firmly to hers. Instead she parted her lips and fell into a kiss that was both familiar and new. Soon she was lost in the kiss in the back of her mind she could feel her back being pressed against the wall but it just pushed her to kiss him harder. That is until the door slammed open and a strangled _oh my god _came from the doorway Derek immediately released Meredith so see who had interrupted their intense kiss.

It was Izzie the blond intern from earlier today who had described him as very cute. "I am so sorry. Ugh but Bailey is sort of headed this way…"

Some how through the fog Meredith managed to nod and then Izzie was gone.

"This." She pointed between the two of them. "This was a mistake and it won't happen again."

"Can I see her?"

Meredith looked away, "I'm not sure that's the best idea right now."

"Well, what does she look like?"

Meredith sighed and pulled a picture out that was taken on Madeline's first birthday. Madeline was sitting in Meredith's lap smiling at her mother. It was clear that the little girl was his from the dark brown curls to the light blue eyes. But she looked much more like her mother than anything. Madeline was by far the most beautiful little girl that Derek had ever seen in his life.

"She's beautiful." He looked up but Meredith was no longer there. Derek placed the picture carefully in his front coat pocket and left the stairwell off to do charts or whatever.

Madeline Nicole

"Lexie! I'm home and I need to talk to you NOW!" Meredith yelled throwing her stuff down on the coffee table.

"Mama!" Madeline walked unsteadily into the living room. She had started walking a day before her first birthday.

Meredith picked Madeline up and put her on her hip. "Hey baby girl."

"How was your first day Meredith?" Lexie asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Horrible."

Lexie laughed, "What they work you to hard?"

Meredith shook her head. "That's not the problem I loved the working part it's so much better than the classroom."

"I'm so jealous of you Mer."

"Funny, I'm a working single mother, and you're a partying college student. Last time you had sex was last night, me on the other hand the closest I've gotten to sex in the past seven months is making out with Derek in a stairwell."

"What the hell? The Derek?" Lexie asked stopping in the middle of cutting up spaghetti for Madeline.

Meredith made a face, put Maddie in her highchair and pulled the plate away from Lexie and started to feed her.

"Yeah, the Derek took an internship with Seattle Grace and cornered me in the stairwell."

"So he just kissed you? Just like that?" Lexie asked.

Meredith shook her head. "First I let slip about Madeline. After going off on him for being here and cheating on me."

"And? What did he say?"

Meredith looked at Maddie and kissed her forehead. "He wants to see her."

"And what did you say?"

"That I didn't think it was the best idea."

"and then what?"

"He asked me why, he kissed me and then we were interrupted by one of the other interns."

"No freaking way!"

Meredith sighed. "Yes freaking way."

"Are you okay?"

Meredith shook her head. "Not really. I saw him the other night when I was at Joe's and it was like everything came rushing back. And then he kissed me and I don't know,"

"So what are you going to do?", Lexie asked.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day Meredith frowned. "I have no freaking idea."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter =) There will be more up later. =) I'm in the middle of moving so I'll work on it as much as possible. As for my other stories I'm also working on them but I've had writers block for the past couple of months. =(

Anyways, please leave me some nice reviews!! =)


	3. When you kiss me like that

Enjoy =)

A week later Meredith found herself pacing her bedroom anxiously. What was she supposed to do? Derek wanted to see Maddie her Maddie which meant Meredith would have to see Derek outside of work, and she wasn't so sure if she was ready for that just yet. Was it no reasonable to not want to share her little girl with the very man that broke her heart? But it was also unfair to Maddie, Madeline deserved to know her father. Meredith had made a huge Mistake in keeping the existence of Maddie from Derek.

She had grown up without a father living with her single mother who was a surgeon and could careless about her. Wasn't Meredith doing everything she could to give Maddie a better life then she had? And would the solution to that be allowing Derek to see his daughter?

Yes it would be, really it was as simple as that. Derek would see their child. Only with Meredith's supervision of course. Baby steps. Maybe they could take her to the park, or he could come over and she could cook him breakfast. The very thought made her laugh her cook him breakfast? Had she not learned a lesson more then once about trying to cook breakfast for him over the seven years they were together?

As quickly as the laugh came it went away, and Meredith pulled the number that had been slipped into her locker out of her pocket. Very carefully she dialed it. It rang three times before his voice came through the receiver groggy with sleepy it stabbed at her heart causing a fresh wave of pain with every word her spoke.

"Hello?"

Meredith said nothing.

"Meredith is that you?"

"Did I wake you Derek?" She asked unable to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"No, well yeah you did but I don't mind I'm just glad you called. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess. I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow and see Maddie."

"Of course I do what time?"

"I was thinking noon."

"I'll be there. Will you tell me about her?" He asked in a pleading voice.

Meredith pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's a lot like you. She loves being outside and she likes the quiet she's a very peaceful child."

"I can't believe I have a daughter." The pure joy in his voice filled Meredith with a sudden calmness that she had yet to feel since she left Derek.

"I'm really sorry about keeping her from you. I know it was wrong."

Derek sighed you could hear the bed sheets rustling signaling he was sitting up in the bed. "It's fine I completely understand I hurt you and I've regretted that every single second we've been apart, I still love you Meredith."

Meredith bit her lip willing the tears to go away. "If only love were enough Derek."

"It could be." He whispered desperately.

"No it can't, I have so much anger toward you Derek, I doubt that I will ever be able to trust you again."

"I am sorry."

"I know, look I have to go I've got to be at Joe's in ten minuets."

"Goodbye Meredith."

"Goodbye Derek."

Meredith stared out into the crowed of people who were sitting at tables drinking and laughing with there friends not paying her any mind she was back ground noise to them still though she loved being up there singing even if they didn't care that the words she sang had a meaning behind them that they were basically the story of her life. She ended the song and said good night to everyone. There was a round of applause as she sat her guitar down and found a seat at the bar without a word from Meredith Joe brought her a beer and two shots of tequila. She downed both shots with smile relishing in the burning sensation as they went down.

"You've got to be some kind of women to be able to drink tequila like that with a smile."

Meredith looked over at the man next to her and snorted. "Yeah I'm some kind of women."

"I'm Andrew Jennings."

"Meredith. Just plain Meredith." She said with little interest.

"Alright just plain Meredith can I buy you a drink."

"I really would like that but I have to get back home to my daughter." She said eying him to see what his reaction would be most men shied away from women with kids.

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen months."

"Oh? My daughter just turned two. Do you have a picture?"

Meredith grinned maybe this guy wasn't to bad after all, he was cute very cute, he had blue green eyes and his hair was cut in the army style but it worked for him you could see his well defined chest under his shirt his arms very muscled but not overly so. And he seemed genuinely nice plus he didn't back off as soon as he heard she had a daughter. Plus he had one of his own. So Meredith pulled the picture out of her wallet that was a duplicate of the one she had given Derek. And Andrew passed her a picture of a little blonde girl smiling sweetly at the camera.

"Your daughters beautiful." Andrew said handing her the picture back.

"So is yours, where may I ask is her mother?"

"In California with Katy and her family. We are no longer together."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And where's your daughters father?"

"At his house I suppose. We broke up right after I found out I was pregnant."

"And what he just left you for being pregnant?"

Meredith laughed a little. "No he didn't find out about her until a week ago."

"Oh nice." He laughed.

"More like very stressful.."

"Hence you being able to down two shots of tequila in a row with a smile."

"Exactly."

"Well just plain Meredith didn't you say something about having to get home to that precious little girl of yours?"

Meredith made a face. "Yeah I do actually It was very nice talking to you Andrew."

"Come to dinner with me." He said abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"You intrigue me Meredith I would like to know more about you."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'm on call tomorrow."

"Oh so you're a doctor/" He asked impressed.

"No not yet I'm a surgical intern. Here's my number give me a call and I might just be free." She took his hand and wrote her number on it. With one more smile she headed out the door.

Meredith shifted uneasily on the couch and looked over at Madeline who was happily playing with her toys completely unaware of the fact that in a few short minuets she would be meeting her father for the first time in her life.

"Madeline." Meredith called causing the little girl to look up. "Do you know your about to meet your daddy?" Madeline looked at her curiously.

"Your not even worried are you baby girl?", Meredith leaned down and stroked her soft cheek. "Mamma's going to go get a drink can you be good for two seconds?"

Meredith went into the kitchen, pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water halfway through she dropped the glass in the sink causing it to shatter with a few cuss words Meredith began to clean the mess up only to cut her hand on one of the glass shards.

"Damn it." She yelled at the same time someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She didn't bother looking up when the door was open and then silently clicked closed she knew who it was Derek walked in with a smile on his face. That is until he saw that there was blood gushing out of a rather large cut on Meredith's palm. Derek rushed over.

"What the hell did you do Meredith?"

"I cut my hand."

"No shit. Let me see it."

Meredith shook her head. "No freaking way did you forget the last time I allowed you to look at a sore of mine."

Derek rolled his eyes. "That was five years ago and besides I'm a doctor now."

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Under the sink." She pointed at the cabinet under the sink.

Derek pulled gauze out of the first aid kit an wrapped Meredith's hand very tightly in it. "Keep it clean Meredith and change the-"

"I took the same classes as you in college Derek." She pointed out rolling her eyes and looking down at her bandaged hand. "Some surgeon I'll be right? I mean I'm supposed to have steady hands but obviously I don't." There was a hint of insecurity in her voice. When she looked up Derek's face was inches from hers she could feel his minty breath against her lips.

"I think your going to make an amazing surgeon one day Meredith."

Then he kissed her his lips pressing gently to hers, Meredith froze for fear that if she kissed him back she would be unable to stop herself. When he pulled back she glared at him.

"Kiss me again and so help me god Derek I will never let you see Madeline."

He looked a little taken back but he stepped away and nodded. "I just couldn't help it, I'm sorry."

"You had your chance with me Derek and you blew it. Just take Maddie and go to the park or something I can't be around you right now…"

Derek nodded sadly but when he looked at the little girl sitting in the middle of the living room he seemed to brighten up a little. Meredith however looked on in despair, she so did not want to share Maddie with the very man who had broken her.

After they left Meredith fell onto the couch and cried herself to sleep.

If you want to see a picture of Maddie I will put the link up on my profile and youcan go check it out. =)


	4. Bring your kid to work day,

Meredith woke up several mornings later to Maddie crying at the top of her lungs, which was odd because Maddie tended to be a calm baby in the mornings, in fact she was a calm child over all. Meredith got out of her over sized bed, slipped into her robe, and hurried to Maddie's room. She was standing up in her crib tears pouring out of her eyes her face bright red. Her shrieking turned into whimpers once she was in her mothers arms.

"Hey Maddie, want to tell mommy what wrong?"

Maddie whimpered and laid her head in the crook of Meredith's neck, her forehead pressed to Meredith was burning hot.

"Awe ladybug do you feel sick?" Meredith kissed Maddie's forehead. When she looked over at the ladybug shaped clock on Maddie's bed side table she silently cursed. She had about thirty minuets to get to work.

"Lets go see where Auntie Lexie is so she can stay with you."

It broke Meredith's heart to see her little girl sick and to have to leave her while she was in such a state but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. She could NOT miss work today.

"Lexie?", Meredith said quietly as she pushed the door to Lexie's bedroom open, Lexie's bed was neatly made indicating that she had yet to come home.

Meredith sighed. "Looks like you got luck ladybug, you get to come to work with me."

Luckily Maddie fell right back to sleep so Meredith jumped in the shower, pulled her wet hair up into a low ponytail and got dressed without paying much attention to what she was wearing, with ten minuets to spare. As soon as she got on the surgical floor she ran into Arizona Robbins, an attending that she had become close friends over the past few weeks.

"Who is this cutie." Arizona asked looking at Maddie.

Meredith smiled weakly. "Arizona, this is Maddie my daughter."

"Well she's absolutely adorable."

"Thanks, um hey later when your free or whatever do you mind taking a look at her? I'm pretty sure she has the flu but you know sometimes I over react it could just be a cold plus I can't write her a prescription or anything so you-"

"Chill Meredith I can take a look at her right now if you'd like."

Meredith looked at her watch, "Damn, I can't just yet I'm a little late and Bailey is going to kill me."

"And she's not going to kill you for bringing a toddler?"

"I'm hoping she'll sympathize, seeing as she's pregnant."

Arizona laughed. "Good luck with that, I would take her for you but I have surgery in fifteen minuets."

Meredith grinned. "Thanks Arizona." but the grin was quickly whipped off her face when Maddie let out a horrible sounding cough that lasted a good thirty seconds, when she was done Maddie looked up aat her mother and whimpered.

"Shh, baby girl, your okay mommy's here," Meredith whispered

Meredith checked her watch again now she was a full ten minuets late, switching Maddie to her to her other hip she hurried off to the locker room to get changed into her scrubs, apparently today was her lucky day because Bailey had yet to come and hand out assignments everyone in her intern group was sitting on one of the benches.

Derek stood up as soon as he saw Meredith walk in with Maddie. She passed Maddie off to Derek. "Hold her while I get changed please."

"What is she doing here?"

"Look at her Derek, you're a freaking doctor you should know whats wrong with her."

"Her breathing is kind of fast and shallow, a little raspy too, and she has a fever, why isn't she with your sister?"

"Lexie wasn't t home when I woke up and I had to hurry to get here on time."

Meredith could feel Derek's eyes on her as she took her t-shirt off and replaced it with her blue scrub top, but she said nothing. Let him stare, she thought, show him what he's missing.

"Grey, your on Robbins's service today, Shepherd your with Burke, Yang Hunt, Stevens and O'Malley Montgomery has requested you, Ka-" for the first time since she walked in bailey looked around the room to see Meredith taking Madeline out of Derek's arms.

"Grey what the hell are you doing with a toddler?"

"She's my daughter, Dr. Bailey, and she's very sick."

"My daughter too." Derek mumbled just loud enough for Meredith to hear her.

"Why is she with you? At the hospital?" bailey asked sternly the rest of the group slipped out recognizing Bailey's tone and not wanting to get in the way slipped out to where ever they were supposed to be. Derek however stayed.

"Shepherd why the hell are you still here?"

"Madeline is my daughter as well."

Bailey rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "Find something to do with her, you are at work people! Work! You don't bring a sick baby to work where there are several sick people. Grey, go to an on call room let your child get some sleep, Robbins will be in surgery until eleven."

Meredith smiled gratefully, "Thanks Dr. Bailey,"

Bailey nodded, "As for you Shepherd you will be doing Grey's rounds as well as your own. You are dismissed."

Meredith emerged from the on call room hours later, cradling Maddie close to her body, the fever was getting worse as well as the shallow breathing and cough and Maddie was sweating like crazy, her clothing was sticking to her body and she looked very uncomfortable. Meredith hadn't taken two steps before Arizona grabbed her arm and steered her to a empty exam room.

"She never sleeps this much Arizona she's a bit of an early riser, only naps for an hour and is in bed by eight, but she's slept all day and she has a fever a really high fever, and this morning she only had a slight cough but it's a server fever now and it seems like she is having trouble breathing. I'm fairly sure that it's pneumonia."

Arizona pressed her stethoscope to Maddie's chest listening to her breathing for a moment. "She does seem a bit congested, was she coughing this morning?"

Meredith nodded. "Just a little though it wasn't as bad as it is now."

Arizona nodded, "okay well I'm going to get an X-ray just to be sure but I'm almost positive that it's pneumonia, if it is I'm going to admit Maddie into the hospital for a couple days."

"Let me just go get one of the interns to take her down."

"I can do it."

"I'm not to sure that that is the best idea Meredith."

Meredith shook her head. "She doesn't do well with others at least let me go down with her and what ever intern you get."

Arizona nodded. "Just paged Yang she should be here in a few minuets."

"Thanks Arizona."

Arizona nodded and left the room, a few moments later Christina came in.

"So you and McDreamy did the McNasty and had a McBaby?" She asked bluntly nodding at a very fussy Maddie.

Meredith laughed quietly. "Something like that."

"Well then lets go take the little parasite down to get an X-ray."

Turned out that Maddie had Bacterial phenomena. Arizona had her admitted to the hospital, and Meredith was given a week off by the chief. Derek however was given just the day off so he could help Meredith sort things out. They were sitting on the opposite sides of Maddie when Andrew, the guy Meredith met at Emerald City knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open.

He was wearing a lopsided smile and carrying a bouquet of daises.

"Hey, Meredith."

A/N: Kinda a cliff hanger lol. How will Derek react to Meredith's new man???


End file.
